Wilhelm Bronzebeard
Wilhelm Bronzebeard was the patriarch of the Bronzebeard Family during Hardwon Surefoot's life. He wore a thick cloak with intricate scale armor beneath, and carries a hammer at his side. He has a thick bushy red beard with a streak of white through it. He is a very prideful person and places himself above others. He has a clear disdain for "poor people" and those who do things differently than the dwarves. His main objective is to restore pride to the Bronzebeard Family, and find the Coldain Kingshammer. In The Story Prior to The Story Wilhelm is mentioned prior to his first appearance by Hardwon, who shows disdain toward the man. It is implied that there may be tension between the two because of Hardwon's unallowed relationship with his daughter. Later it is confirmed that he saw the human boy as a pest and not good enough for Gemma. The two children snuck around and met in hiding due to their forbidden love. The Frostwind Chapter He is first encountered when the Band of Boobs enters the caverns of Mount Forge, in a fight with the possessed Heurog, alongside Tomah and his guardsmen. Hardwon immediately recognizes his voice, as he is found arguing with Tomah trying to convince her to fight alongside him. He previously abandoned his own men and various Winter Wolves, and does so again after fleeing from the battle with Heurog. He puts up a stone wall after exiting the room and runs off deeper into the mountain. He enters the deeper caverns of Mount Forge, and climbs 30 feet through the ceiling toward The Gash before Moonshine Cybin knocks him off with Infestation. He argues with her, but eventually sees some worth in working with her, and the two start off the walls again. They are confronted by the Adult White Dragon, and try to escape, but Wilhelm is snatched up and dragged away. He is taken to the peak of Mount Forge, constricted in the dragon's claws. He begs Moonshine for help when the BoB alongside Tomah, Oscar, Rust, and his two guardsmen. Expressing that he thinks no one will make it out of this alive, he casts an 8th Level Earthquake Spell, splitting the peak of the mountain and causing The Pale Prince to drop the Kingshammer. He is thrown from the dragon's claws after it turns its attention to the Kingshammer, and then after convinces Rust to chase after the hammer to make him proud. Next, he jumps on Beverly's back and commands him to take off after the dragon, to which the young halfling obliges. Beverly jumps, but misses the dragon's back, causing both of them to spiral toward the rocks below. Wilhelm is described as braining himself against the rocks, instantly dying upon impact. The Hellfire Chronicles In the fourth layer of hell, Greed, Wilhelm has been corrupted in his endless search for the Bronzebeard Kingshammer, taking the form of a flame dragon. In his distaste for Hardwon, they battle, with Wilhelm knocking Hardwon's Kingshammer away and taking hold of it. However, Hardwon discovers the Bronzebeard Kingshammer, taking control of it and defeating Wilhelm, who is crushed under the hammer and Moridan's fury, and supposedly exists on no plane anymore. Trivia * He's "fully in hell" according to Gemma Bronzebeard. Category:Dwarves Category:The Bronzebeard Family Category:Non-Player Characters